(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and relating to packaging.
More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to packaging for perishable items, such as kiwifruit.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of packaging products specifically designed for transporting produce are available. Many are custom designed for carrying a specific item such as kiwifruit, because of the fruit's individual requirements.
When perishable items are transported damage to the items will very often occur whilst in transit, if the necessary support for the items is not provided. Produce may have to be dumped because it has been marked as a result of the way in which it has been packed, with export dollars being lost which could have been avoided if suitable packaging had been used.